1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a mobile communication terminal and a method of the same for outputting a short message. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and a method of the same for outputting a short message, that can display information on a sender of a short message easily by enabling the mobile communication terminal to output an image of the sender together with the short message.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art mobile communication terminal outputs a screen that is mainly composed of text information including a message, a sender, and a send time. A Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) provided by some mobile communication terminals sends and receives messages including multimedia data, such as an image and a sound as well as text, and thus, can extend the scope of information in a mobile communication system.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2004-025313 discloses a method for editing and transmitting a picture in a mobile communication terminal. The disclosed method allows a user to select a picture by searching pictures stored in a memory, edit the picture by inputting a memo into the selected picture, and transmit the edited picture. However, the method disclosed by the Korean Patent Publication No. 2004-025313 is merely a method for transmitting the picture to the mobile communication terminal and has the problem that it is difficult for a receiver to quickly realize the identity of the sender.